


Rainbow Menagerie: Humility

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Faunus Rights [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Pet, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Ilia is adapted into their household, and Jaune has to push her to find any sort of passion for herself.Rainbow Menagerie (Knightshade, Holy Grail, JaunexIlia)Post-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Velvet Scarlatina, Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna, Ilia Amitola/Jaune Arc, Ilia Amitola/Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Ilia Amitola/Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Series: Faunus Rights [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542523
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune (collar in hand): We all know what this means.

Ilia (on her knees in front of him): I know...

Jaune: I need to hear you say it.

Ilia: I, Ilia Amitola pledge myself to you, my Master, Jaune Arc, to do with as you please, so long as you promise to take care of me in return, as you do with Blake and Velvet.

Jaune: That I swear.

Jaune: *leans forward with the collar, and pauses*

Ilia: *extends her neck and pushes it out towards him*

That was the final thing he needed. Proof beyond proof that this was what she wanted.

Jaune: *affixes the collar around Ilia's neck*

Jaune: *adjusts it*

Jaune: Now, get up here.

Ilia: *stands*

Jaune: *pulls her in for a hug*

Jaune: *pulls her head up and kisses her, a kiss that lasts for quite some time*

Jaune: *pulls away*

Ilia: *gasping for breath*

Jaune: *kisses her once again*

* * *

Jaune: *pulling Ilia by her hand into the master bedroom*

Blake: Now, remember, you're only allowed on the bed when Master tells you.

Ilia: *shyly nods*

Jaune: I'm assuming I will be your first.

Ilia: I was... saving... myself... for Blake.

Jaune: Well Blake and Bun are going to watch me enjoy you.

Velvet: Have to establish dominance.

Ilia: *heady breathing*

Blake (whispers into Ilia's ear): Any regrets? Now's the time...

Ilia *heady breathing*

Ilia: *shakes her head*

Blake (whispering into Ilia's ear): Good.

Blake: *slaps Ilia's ass, causing her to lunge towards the bed*

Jaung: *yanks her arm*

Ilia: *finds herself on her back on the bed, with Jaune above her*

Jaune: *kisses her deeply*

Jaune: *hands start roving over her body*

Ilia: *body starts changing colours, as if of it's own volition, every new sensation drilling into her core*

Jaune: *pulls back just enough to speak*

Jaune: You do have to return the favour.

Ilia: *eyes wide with shock*

Ilia: *arms start to slowly explore his massive, muscular body*

Ilia: Master?.. *huff*

Jaune: Yes, pet?

Ilia: I... never thought I... I would... could... get so excited about a man.

Jaune: You've just never spent any time with a real man.

Jaune: *kisses her once again*

* * *

Jaune: *gently forces her out of the bed and up to her feet*

Ilia: *hazily looking around as she finds soft hands in hers*

* * *

Ilia: *hazily looks about as the soft hands wash her in the shower*

* * *

Ilia: *finds herself cuddling up to the tremendous strength and warmth, as two softer forms cuddle up against them*

Ilia: *contented murmurs*

* * *

Ilia: *eyes slowly open, afraid that the magic will break if she opens them too quickly*

Ilia: *looks around, finding herself on the couch, lovingly embraced from every side*

Ilia: Thank... you... everyone...

Blake: *kisses Ilia*

Jaune: *kisses the top of Ilia's head*

Velvet: *kisses Ilia's arm*

Ilia: All of my anger... and hated... and loathing... for the Humans... and Faunus... It all seems to meaningless, now.

Jaune: Faunus?

Ilia: . . .

Jaune: Speak.

Ilia: I apologize, Master. Nothing I have is hidden from you, but, I have... I'm embarassed.

Jaune: When I collared you, I claimed all of you, not just the parts you are proud of, now speak.

Ilia: Yes, Master. There was a lot of complacency among the Faunus...

Jaune: Ah... Blake complained about this as well.

Ilia: *looks at Blake*

Blake: *gesture back to Ilia*

Blake: Nothing we have is hidden from him. We're like open books for him to read...

Velvet: At his leisure.

Jaune: The Faunus in Menagerie lost the will to fight, and this is wearing on those doing the fighting.

Ilia: Is that why Blake?..

Blake: The protests?

Ilia: *nods*

Blake: You understand now, don't you?

Ilia: I can't believe I do, but... I do... The Faunus cannot be free if we are hated. We have to prove to the kingdoms... that we want to live here, as Humans do. We don't want special treatment, either way. We want opportunity, but that's all we want.

Blake: *leans over and kisses Ilia*

Blake and Ilia: *stare into each other's eyes*

Jaune: This is why I fully support Blake's activism... at least up to the last part...

Ilia: I see why he was so nervous, but I see what you truly meant.

Blake: I want Humans to see Faunus on the street and not think of us as different. Jaune was the only one to not treat me different when he found out I was a Faunus. He treated it like some kind of embarassing story. Not something that changed every aspect of me.

Jaune: *pulls Blake into his chest and starts playing with her ears*

Jaune: It changed nothing about you. Other than giving me these to play with.

Blake: *giddy smile*

Blake: Oh, Master...

Jaune: Blake was still Blake. I was more worried about her holding her pain all to herself.

Blake: I... apologized for that, Master...

Jaune: I know.

Jaune: *kisses Blake on the top of her head*

Jaune: I was still worried about you. Oh, so worried...

Blake: I apologized...

Jaune: You did. As far as I'm concerned, it's settled. The point was...

Jaune: *pulls her head up to look her in the eyes*

Blake: Blake was still Blake, Master.

Jaune: Exactly. And I love you, dearly.

Blake: And I love you, too, Master.

Jaune: And I love all of you.

Ilia: Including...

Jaune: Of course including you. I wouldn't not have collared you, otherwise. But now that... we've recovered...

Ilia: *shudders*

Jaune: What do you do on your own?

Ilia: Master?

Jaune: Blake reads and Velvet has her photography, but?.. what do you do? What do you do in your free time?

Ilia: *stares at him with a questioning glare*

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: You have to do something.

Ilia: I'm an assassin. I don't have time for... didn't have time for...

Jaune: *craddles her face and has her look him in the eyes*

Ilia: I'm sorry, Master...

Jaune: *thoughtful gaze*

Jaune: I know just who to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189774709151/rainbow-menagerie-humility-part-iiii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Ilia: *hears talking from the front door and peeks around the corner into the living room*

Ren: *eyes catch sight of Ilia*

Jaune: Just the one I wanted to see. Hm. We need a nick name for her. Ilia, come here!

Ilia: *runs into the room and bows*

Ilia: Master?

Jaune: Ren is here to... help you...

Ren: Lie Ren.

Ren: *bows*

Jaune: Bun?!

Velvet: *appears in the doorway from the kitchen*

Jaune: Tea!

Velvet: Yes, Master!

* * *

Velvet: *puts down a platter on the coffee table, and starts pouring tea*

Ren : Thank you.

Velvet: You are quite welcome.

Ren: *drinks his tea*

Ilia: *drinks her tea*

Ren: *deeply inhales and then exhales*

Ren: Aesthetics are the soul of the warrior. Kung fu is the mastery of your self, and every art carries a nature that can aid your conflict. This is why we refer to it as martial arts. It forces to you see the world in a different way. It forces you to find ways to manipulate your world as you would a battlefield. I trust you've seen Blake's library and Velvet studio?

Ilia: Seen?..

Ren: Ah... yes... I have heard...

Ren: *clears his throat*

Ren: Jaune wishes for you to find something to complete you.

Ilia: And if I just want to keep the house... and be with my Master... and friends?..

Ren: The house is a perfectly acceptable place for artistic pursuits. Some are energized in crowds, some in isolation. The home is where the heart is, as they say. If we are to find something for you, what... causes you to pause at the beauty?..

Ilia: Other than Blake?.. and Master?..

Ren: Sounds, paintings, sculptures, natural beauty...

Ilia: Natural beauty?..

Ren: That would make sense. Your eyes naturally track natural beauty in order to blend in, properly. Might I suggest gardening?

* * *

Ren: *moves to bow by the front door*

Jaune: *grabs his hand and pulls him unwittingly into a shoulder-to-shoulder hug*

Jaune: Thank you.

Ren: You are most welcome.

Jaune: *closes the door*

Jaune: Bun, Kitty!

Velvet: *appears from the kitchen*

Blake: *appears from the corridor*

Jaune: We're going to head out to the library, care to come along?

Blake: *disappears and reappears with a travel mug*

Velvet: I was actually hoping to go lingerie shopping.

Ilia: Master?

Jaune: *looks at her questioningly*

Ilia: I would like to change my activity.

Blake: *ears flatten with disappointment*

Jaune: We could always do both.

Blake: *wide smile*

* * *

Jaune: *sees a shadow appear before him*

Jaune: *puts his thumb in the book and closes it, looking at Ilia*

Ilia: *large stack of gardening and outdoor lifestyle books*

Jaune: *smiles*

* * *

Jaune: *tip-toes up to Blake*

Blake: *ears turn back to focus on Jaune*

Blake: *rolls her eyes just before Jaune embraces her*

Jaune: *kisses her on the side of the head*

Jaune: Ilia got herself a wonderful stack.

Blake: I'll finish up.

* * *

Velvet: *lifts her head out of the photography book*

Velvet: *ears obviously respond to Jaune's approach*

Jaune: *gives up sneaking*

Jaune: Ilia is ready to go.

Velvet: *grabs her own stack of books*

Velvet: Ready to go, Master.

* * *

The four walked down the street. Jaune was carrying a large stack of books in on hand, and two bags of books in the other.

The four walk into a lingerie store. Jaune walks over to the chair by the changerooms while the girls peruse the store. The next hour or so was spent with each of the girls showing off their selections, with Jaune deciding which ones he liked. Blake and Velvet were well used to this by now, if Blake was still a little nervous, but Ilia felt her heart throb in her chest and had to pause for breath every single time she exited her changeroom. Without even thinking it, her skin changed to match her lingerie.

* * *

As Ilia perused her books, certain thoughts kept returning to her. Thoughts she had never expected. Expectations she had never hoped for... It disturbed her how pervasive these thoughts were.

* * *

Ilia walked into the gymnasium. Her initial reason nearly forgotten as she watched Jaune practicing with his sword. Without noticing her skin had changed to match the background and she had moved off to the side, feeling unimagined joy simply in watching him. Before she noticed it, Blake and Velvet were in the room as well.

Jaune paused his workout, taking a moment to just breathe, in and out, in and out. He sheathed his sword and walked up to the girls, Velvet throwing him a towel. He toweled off his nude chest as he looked at the girls.

Jaune: I've thought of a nickname for you.

Ilia: Master?

Jaune: Dyke.

Ilia: *skin changes three times in a couple seconds*

Jaune: I want you to remember every time what I am to you.

Ilia: *nervous breathing*

Jaune: That I am the one that converted you.

Ilia: *heady breathing*

Jaune: I just love that look in your eyes. Now, Dyke.

Ilia: *breathes even harder*

Jauen: You came here for a reason, before being... distracted...

Ilia: *shakes her head*

Ilia: *works to even out her breathing, as her master wanted her to speak*

Ilia: Master, I...

Ilia: *pauses*

Ilia: Could we talk while cuddling?

Jaune: Yes.

Ilia: *breathes easier*

Jaune: After I rail you in the shower.

Ilia: *panicked look*

* * *

Jaune and Ilia cuddled on the couch. Velvet bringing a tray with tea and poured some for them. Jaune and Ilia drank from their tea.

Jaune: So?

Ilia: *breathes deeply*

Ilia: I had feelings, Master.

Jaune: hm?

Ilia: While reading the books, while studying. I want to be part of nature.

Jaune: Good? Then?

Ilia: *breathes deep*

Ilia: *drinks her tea*

Ilia: I'm sorry, Master...

Jaune: *kisses her on the top of her head*

Jaune: Shh. Breathe... and tell me what you want to tell me.

Ilia: *breathes deep*

Ilia: In simple terms... nudism. I want a garden I can be free in.

Jaune: *squeezes Ilia*

Jaune: *kisses her on the top of her head*

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Ilia: *shakes nervously*

Jaune: I'm proud of you.

Ilia: Master?

Jaune: You followed my orders. You've found something to be passionate about.

Ilia: But... it would... we're in the city. Your house...

Jaune: *angry groan*

Jaune: OUR house.

Ilia: I apologize, Master...

Jaune: *kisses her on the top of her head*

Jaune: I suppose you've never been a huntsman, have you?

Ilia: *turns to look up at him questioningly*

Jaune: Huntsmen get paid QUITE well. That, and Weiss has been helping us with our investments. We have quite a bit of money saved away. I'll find you your garden. I'm sure Kitty and Bun will love playing in it, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189784362880/rainbow-menagerie-humility-part-iiiii) tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune and Weiss toured the house. Large living room, to accomodate them and their guests, check. Large master bedroom that overlooked the garden, check, ensuit study, also incredible. Toilet on the upper floor but no shower or bath. Magnifiscent shower and bath on the ground floor that lead to a hot tub with glass doors that can open to the garden. The garden had massive walls, and a pool.

Jaune: Pool is lovely, but would take a lot of work.

Lisa Lavender: The pool house has a pull over cover for when you are away on missions.

Jaune: *pauses for thought*

Jaune: That certainly works for me.

The house continued along the side of the garden, maximizing their view of the garden from the house. The furthest part seemed to be a shed for the garden itself, though it was attached to the house. There wasn't a library, per se, but most of the windows were on the garden side; the main corridor on the outside of the house could be lined with bookshelves, on both floors. The whole house could be turned into a library. There was a room with incredibly large windows to the garden, but they could easily be blacked out, making it perfect for Velvet's studio. Two guest rooms, for when RW_Y or Ren and Nora visited. Enough room in the garden to work out, and still had a room to spare. It was almost too big for them.

Jaune: The girls will have to see it.

* * *

Jaune: *sits alone in the empty living room*

Weiss and Blake: *walk in from the wing*

Blake: So, where would the library be, Master?

Jaune: The whole house.

Blake: *wide eyed stare*

Blake: *wipes away a bit of drool*

Velvet: *walks in from the kitchen*

Velvet: I absolutely love the kitchen!

Jaune: That just leaves one person.

Velvet: I'll get her.

Blake: Can we... afford this?

Weiss: With my sound investment of your funds, absolutely.

Jaune: *stands up and walks up to Weiss*

Jaune: *without breaking pace pulls her into his arms for a hug and kisses her on the top of her head*

Jaune: I love you.

Jaune: Okay, maybe not phrased the best way.

Jaune: I love you *emphatically raises his hand* platonically.

Weiss: *swats him*

Weiss: Goofball. You know I've got Ruby and Yang.

Jaune: That's why I said platonically.

Weiss: *pokes him*

Jaune: *pokes Weiss, causing her to recoil*

Weiss (smiling): Not fair.

Jaune: *pokes her, a lot more lightly than last time*

Weiss: *pokes Jaune*

Weiss: *pauses*

Weiss: How have you gotten me happily invested in these infantile gestures?

Blake: Ruby and Jaune must be rubbing off on you.

Weiss: Perish the thought.

Weiss: *sniff*

Weiss: You are all quite dear to me. You have been there to aid me whenever I needed it.

Ilia: Master?

Jaune: *waves her over and has a seat*

Ilia: *kneels down in front of him*

Blake and Velvet: *kneel down to the side*

Weiss: *kneels down a bit away from the others*

Jaune: So, here's the real test.

Ilia: Master?

Jaune: Please don't answer until I finish my questions, and you take time to think it over.

Ilia: Master.

Jaune: Does this house have everything you are looking for? Will you be happy here? Will you properly pursue gardening, to make this place beautiful, and justify the purchase?

Ilia: The second question takes no thought, Master. I would be happy anywhere with you and my fellow pets. Does this house have everything I was looking for?, absolutely. Will I pursue gardening?..

Ilia: *pensive pause, the rest sitting quietly for a few minutes*

Ilia: I can absolutely say, yes. Every since Ren opened my eyes and you pushed me, I... have trouble thinking about anything else... other than... my family...

Jaune: *develops an incredibly wide smile*

Ilia: Master?

Blake: You called us family.

Jaune: *nods*

Jaune: *waves Ilia towards him*

Ilia: *moves towards him*

Jaune: *grabs the back of her head and pulls her in for a kiss*

Jaune: *kisses her on the forehead*

Jaune: Weiss?

Weiss: You're sure?

Jaune: *looks between his pets, all smiling back at him in reply*

Jaune We're sure.

Weiss: I'll work it out, but Ruby and Yang would never forgive me if I did not insist on you inviting us to your housewarming party.

Jaune: I can't imagine why we would not. And Ren and Nora, of course. Girls, anyone else you would like to invite?

Velvet: Coco?!

Jaune: Sure.

Weiss: Perhaps their father Taiyang and uncle Qrow.

Jaune: So long as they are... cool... with... everything...

Weiss: We will make sure before they arrive. They have accepted our relationship, of course.

Jaune (looking between the four): Anyone else? Blake?

Blake: I am thinking about Sun, as he's been good to us, but it might get... awkward...

Jaune: Ilia?

Ilia: Maybe... Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna?

Blake: Mom and dad?

Ilia: I'm sure they would love to see you.

Blake: Are you?.. sure?..

Jaune: They have accepted our relationship... in theory... in practice would be entirely a different matter. Nevermind adding a third pet...

Ilia: I'm afraid I must confess, sir?

Jaune: Go ahead, Dyke.

Ilia: *shudders*

Ilia: I have written them... of what... of my...

Jaune: Explain.

Ilia: I am so sorry, Master!

Jaune: Stop.

Ilia: *stops*

Jaune: Before you apologize, maybe tell me what happened so I can see if it's warranted.

Ilia: I apologize, Master. I wanted to apologize to the Belladonna's about what I tried to do you... and Blake...

Jaune: *breathes in deep*

Jaune: We'll talk about this when we get home, but just know I understand why you did this. But yes, we should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189791983686/rainbow-menagerie-humility-part-iiiiii) tumblog.


End file.
